


Another Lifetime, A Mile Away

by eightminutes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightminutes/pseuds/eightminutes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrelated short stories, Erwin/Levi centric, mostly alternate universes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Erwin wakes up with a particularly powerful sneeze, and if the sharp burn of air being expelled too fast and at an angle it shouldn’t have was not enough, Erwin feels a jab near at his ribs. 

Erwin bites back a noise of pain and reaches out with a blind hand to pat the bony knee of his attacker near his ribs, and opens his eyes. As he’d expected, there Levi is, perched over him. He looks downright annoyed, even though it was Erwin who was rudely awakened.

"What the hell?" Levi says.  _That’s my line_ , Erwin almost protests.

Instead, he clears his throat and asks, “What are you doing?” He’s willing to forgive and forget, even though his nose still stings.

Levi sits back onto his side of the bed. Erwin moves the hand that was on Levi’s knee to scratch his nose, which now feels strangely oily. 

He squints at his fingers suspiciously. “Did you put… lube on my nose?”

Levi snorts. “For a rich boy, you’re pretty dumb about skin care.” At Erwin’s raised eyebrow, Levi holds out the small tin of ointment in his hand. 

It’s not fair that Levi went and ambushed him this early in the morning, and nothing is making sense. 

"But - my nose?" he asks. 

Levi digs out a particularly vicious scoop of ointment. “You were rubbing your chapped nose all over my face this morning.”

Erwin blinks. “Oh, sorry.”

When Levi brings his fingers closer, Erwin’s entire face twitches and his eyes slam shut as he lets out another horrendous sneeze. 

"Levi, please," he says, warding off Levi’s hand with one of his own. Levi looks absolutely disgusted, inspecting his fingers for any signs of mucus. "Where did you even get that?"

"Underground black market," Levi answers. "Just kidding."

Erwin doubts that, but he’s not about to have this discussion while his nose is on fire. 

"Please don’t do that again Levi," he says, pushing himself up. "I can take care of myself." As soon as he gets to the bathroom, he’s going to wash his foulness off his face. 

"Sure you do," Levi says, a sharp bite to his voice. "But as long as I’m keeping you, I’m going to make sure you’re not a mess."

There’s probably an insult in there, and probably many more hurled at him when Erwin pulls Levi in for a messy (and full of morning breath) kiss, slyly rubbing the rest of the oil on Levi’s face.


	2. Chapter 2

"No fucking way," Levi whispers, swiping furiously on his phone. He hunches over to block Petra’s view. "I can’t believe this."

"Let me see," she whines as Levi turns his back to her. When Petra makes a grab for the phone, he pulls his arm into the air, above her reach (the only person he can do this to, so he takes advantage of it any time he can). 

"No," Levi says firmly. "He actually doesn’t have a Facebook."

Petra pouts. “Come on, it can’t be that bad.” Dammit, Petra’s pout was getting too powerful. 

Levi lowers his arm and with a long suffering sigh passes his phone to her. 

At least she’s polite enough not to full on laugh. “Um,” she says, swiping for another picture. “Uh…” Another swipe, and now Levi’s getting worried because he hasn’t even looked that far - what if she finds a picture from 7th grade? “This is the guy you hooked up with?”

"I think so," he says. Well, he’s 100% sure it is.

Petra’s quite for a second, smile tugging at the corner of her lips before she turns the phone around to show Levi. “You used to have standards.” On the phone is an appropriately grainy picture (that looks like it was taken on a flip phone) of Erwin propped up on one elbow on the ground, reading a book, bag of potato chips next to him. It’s so obviously posed and embarrassing and what the hell - 

"He was hot you know," is hot, he thinks, and now Levi’s embarrassed for himself. He almost says something about how Erwin at least offered him breakfast and a ride home, but that’s just too sappy.

"Don’t be jealous," he says lamely before turning around.

"Enjoy your old man!" Petra calls to Levi’s retreating back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Smith?"

Levi looks up at the person who enters through the door, and almost corrects him before remembering that he’s supposed to be John Smith right now. So he nods a quick yes, shifting uncomfortably on the examination chair. 

The stranger flashes a smile, something bright and charismatic, and Levi wonders how long he’d practiced it in front of the mirror that morning. His nervousness shows only in the way he misses the nozzle of the hand sanitizer two times before he squeezes the foam out. He turns to Levi, another smile.

"It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Smith. My name’s Erwin, and I’m a first year medical student here."

Levi nods another curt reply.

"So how are you feeling today?"

Levi shrugs. “I’m fine I guess.”

Erwin pauses for a bit, still rubbing his hands together to get the sanitizer between every nook and cranny (and Levi appreciates that very much). He’d been warned that it’s the first time that the first years would be doing a full physical exam, so it was normal for them to be anxious. Levi’s role as a standardized patient (a glorified actor essentially) was supposed to be easy - sit there, let them do a blood pressure check, pulse, heart sounds, lung sounds … and Levi had tuned out sometime around there during the orientation. Whatever, easy money for Levi. 

"I’m going to start by checking your blood pressure," Erwin says, probably more for himself than for Levi, moving to grab the cuff off the wall. Levi holds out his arm out for Erwin. He smells good, Levi notes absentmindedly, but as soon as that thought crosses his mind, he can’t help but notice the strong curve of his jaw, the bright blue of his eyes, the rich color of his hair swept neatly to one side. Erwin offers his arm as a sort of armrest for Levi’s arm to relax on as he squeezes the pump for the cuff, and Levi can’t help but notice how built Erwin is.

"Did you have a hard time getting here today?" Erwin asks. 

Levi doesn’t really do small talk, but he’s hardly going to sit here for the next half hour antagonizing someone else. “I live on campus, so it wasn’t hard finding the place.”

"Oh?" Erwin says, eyes on the pressure gauge on the wall. "Are you undergrad?"

"Yea, senior year."

"You must be excited to graduate," Erwin says. "Pressure’s 120 over 80, perfect."

The rest of the exam’s pretty routine, Erwin keeping up the conversation in a soft baritone, not seeming to mind Levi’s mostly monosyllable answers. His hands are surprisingly warm, brushing against Levi’s back and chest to listen with his stethoscope, pushing against Levi’s abdomen when he has Levi lying down, the medical gown pulled up to expose his lower body. It all goes to hell when Levi suddenly feels two fingers under the band of his briefs. 

His leg twitches violently and Erwin immediately pulls back. “I’m sorry,” he hurries to say, “Femoral pulse, remember?”

Levi vaguely remembers Erwin saying something like that, but he’d been lulled into some sort of warm complacency, and words like femoral don’t automatically register in his vocabulary. 

"Uh, right," Levi says. "Sorry, go ahead."

Erwin looks a bit hesitant, but places his hand lightly on Levi’s hip. His fingers are still surprisingly warm when he pushes two fingers under the band of Levi’s briefs again, feeling around a bit for the vein. Levi can’t bring himself to look at Erwin anymore. It’d been awkward enough when Levi had been lying there basically shirtless, Erwin with pushing around to feel Levi’s liver and spleen. It didn’t help that Erwin maintained eye contact the entire time (Levi’s not sure if he was just nervous or was just a natural creep like that). 

The exam ends right after that pulse check. Levi sits up awkwardly, adjusting his medical gown back on. 

"Well," Erwin says, "You seem healthy." Levi’s busy tying the stings on his gown back on. "It was nice meeting you."

Levi looks up to give a brief nod.

As soon as Erwin leaves, Levi peeks down at himself, hoping against hope that he didn’t look as hard as he felt.

He’s so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, check me out on eightmin.tumblr.com (unashamed advertising)


End file.
